$ (-10.6 \div -5) \div -0.4 $
$ = -10.6 \div (-5 \times -0.4)$ $ = -10.6 \div 2$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{106}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${106}\div20={5}\text{ or }20\times{5} = {100}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{60}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${60}\div20={3}\text{ or }20\times{3} = {60}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-10.6 \div 20 = -0.53$